1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carrier device for a power-driven work tool, such as a clearing saw or the like, the carrier device comprising a harness having at least one shoulder strap and/or a waist belt.
2. Description of the Related Art
A harness is often used when working with clearing saws and similar portable power tools to facilitate carrying of the tool. Harnesses used for this purpose have included a hip pad suspended from the harness by straps which are more or less fixed to the hip pad and to the front and rear portion of the harness. By this arrangement, the position of the hip pad relative to the harness is fixed and cannot be changed without adjusting the length of the straps. In some cases, this may result in uncomfortable and strenuous working positions, particularly when working on hilly and sloping surfaces, as is often the case when using this type of tool.